A need exists for a ballast that includes a zero voltage switching converter that is capable of operating at a very high frequency (e.g., up to 900 kilohertz) and that includes a control circuit that may be implemented using standard (i.e., “off-the-shelf”) components. Zero voltage switching (ZVS) is desirable because it reduces switching power losses in the converter transistor and thus enhances the overall energy efficiency of the ballast. Standard components are preferred due to a number of practical considerations, including material cost, part availability, and design flexibility. High frequency operation is desirable because it makes possible the use of planar type magnetic components (instead of conventional core-and-bobbin type components) and the elimination of large electrolytic capacitors (which are physically large and which tend to significantly detract from the useful operating life of the ballast). Such a ballast, in comparison with existing ballasts, would provide higher energy efficiency, reduced physical size, material cost, enhanced operating life, and lower material cost, and would thus represent a significant advance over the prior art.